The True Fate of Navi
by LittleBlueNayru
Summary: Post-OoT ONESHOT. My interpretation of what really happened to Navi at the end of OoT. If you're a Navi hater, then don't read this.


Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ

Well, after watching the ending of OoT one too many times, I decided to write my interpretation of what really happened to Navi at the end of OoT.

And here it is! What do you all think?

* * *

The True Fate of Navi

Boy and fairy stood side by side in the Chamber of the Master Sword, watching the blue force fading in the air, receding towards the Pedestal, sealing off the time that lay seven years in the future.

About now, the people of Hyrule would be celebrating. Both in this time and that time, in two drastically different Hyrules. About now, King Zora would be wondering about the whereabouts of his daughter, and Mido would be all over Kokiri Forest looking for Saria. Malon would be singing, people would be dancing, and races from all four compass points of Hyrule and beyond would be celebrating the peace that covered the world.

About now, the blue light dimmed and vanished into nothing as a young Hylian stared intently at the Master Sword.

Link, the hero-to-be, knew what he had to do without being told. Before he had a single Spiritual Stone, he had to go to Princess Zelda and divert her of a plan that would lead Hyrule to ruin, saving both the past and the future in the process.

The green-clad boy was examining his once-again childish features. Navi, was, as usual, floating around his head, seemingly without a care in the world. However, she was in fact contemplating this re-visitation in the courtyard.

_Zelda, who had been spying through the window, turned around and gasped as she saw Link._

_"Who?! Who are you?" she asked. "How did you get past the guards? Then she noticed Navi, floating innocently around Link. "Oh? what's that? Is that...a fairy?! Then are you.. Are you from the forest?"_

_At Link's nod, Zelda leaned forward, clasping her hands together eagerly. "Then...then...you wouldn't happen to have...the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you?! That green and shining stone..."_

_At another nod from Link, she giggled and clapped her hands like the very happy child she was. "Just as I thought!" she said. Then, she looked Link in the face and began to explain._

_"I had a dream...In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule. But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds, and lit up the ground...The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy...I know that this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest..."_

Link had never actually shown Zelda the Spiritual Stone. He had simply nodded, giving her no proof, and she had believed him. However, Zelda _had_ seen Navi, which had prompted her to ask for the Stone in the first place. If Navi wasn't there to be seen, Zelda could not repeat the future.

Navi flew up, up, up, towards the windows, only one thought in her mind. Her absence was the key to saving Hyrule, and therefore, she needed to leave immediately. Completely forgetting to inform Link of her plan, she soared on, hoping to wait for him at his house in the Kokiri Forest. After Link and Zelda had left Ganondorf to the King, Link would come home, and she would be waiting. With one last look at Link, she soared out the window and into the sunlight.

...Or so she thought.

--------------------------------------------------

Link watched Navi leave, utterly confused. She had paused briefly before flying off and before leaving the Chamber, almost as if she was trying to tell him something. Whatever it was, he did not know. The one time she decided to be silent was the time when Link needed her to speak, more than ever. All he knew was that part of him was hurting at her sudden departure, without even a word of goodbye. He supposed that, now that their adventure was complete, Navi would no longer need to help him.

As hurt as he was, Link had a world to save. Putting on his bravest face, he turned around and walked out of the Chamber, leaving the Door of Time to close behind him, the still Master Sword waiting on its throne.

---------------------------------------------------

Navi looked around in confusion. Instead of open air, she was in a room with a door! After going through it, she found statues, stairs, and ancient golden bell, and many more things that did NOT belong outside. What was this place?! Navi flew around the room in confusion, staring at the small owl-head statues, the designs on the bell, and the statue flanking the right side of the door. There was a nook on the left for another just like it. What was going on?

---------------------------------------------------

Link walked up to a still-oblivious Zelda, making no effort to quiet his footsteps. He stopped as he reached the stone stairs.

Zelda turned around and gasped, and stared at the young Hylian in shock.

---------------------------------------------------

_'Take that, you stupid knight!'_

After about four days of effort, Navi had plowed her way through the mysterious dungeon behind the Temple of Time. The fairy had found out several things about herself: namely, that fairies were insanely strong, that they could pass through solid objects with almost no restriction, they could deflect the beams of Beamos, and that she could annoy someone to death by shouting "Hey, listen!" in one's ear to no end.

Navi smirked as she beheld the knight keeling over on the floor, having been subjected to that particular fate. Turning away from the figure, she looked up and saw the statue she had been looking for. She might be insanely strong, but she was also insanely light! She couldn't lift that thing for more than half a minute before it would crush her!

Suddenly, gates opened below the platform where the statue stood, revealing a treasure chest. Curious, Navi flew over to the chest. She lifted the lid, and after the glow had faded, she pulled out an odd-looking stone rod.

_You got the Dominion Rod! This mystical artifact breathes life into ancient __statues. Swing the rod at statues to give them life. Statues that have received its light and been filled with life will move like their master._

"Who's there?!" Navi asked, looking around the empty room suspiciously.

---------------------------------------------------

Link climbed up the ladder to his tree house, exhausted after saving the world, going back in time, warning the princess, warning her father, and walking back home with a "thank you very much, young man". Irritated beyond belief, he had stomped home, evading questions from countless Kokiri about how he was able to leave the forest and such.

He opened the door to his silent house and looked around. Nothing stirred, but there was a whisp of hope still left in him. "Navi?" he muttered, hoping the fairy would pop out of a book yelling, "Link! Link!"

Silence answered his call.

-----------------------------------------------------

With a sigh, Link hopped into bed. It had been a very long day. He had been sent back to his time, partially against his will, parted from a dear friend who had flown by his side through it all, and had gone home with nothing to show for any of seven years' feats. His life, essentially, had been robbed from him. When he had woken up in the Chamber of Sages, he had been a boy in a man's body. Returned to his original time, he was a man in a child's body.

Wherever, whenever, he went, Link did not seem to belong. Hyrule no longer needed him, and Link no longer needed what Hyrule could give him. As unconsciousness swept over him, Link vowed to leave Hyrule as soon as he could.

He was going to find Navi, however long it took.

-----------------------------------------------

Navi waved the Dominion Rod around, swinging it at statues, watching them light up, watching them mimic her, laughing with delight. Swinging the massive statue's hammer was fun and all, but Navi wondered if there was another way she could carry the Rod.

Out of childish playful curiosity, she released the statue and flew over to it. As a joke, she giggled and nestled herself where the orb of light would embed itself in the hollow.

Imagine her surprise when the statue glowed blue and responded to her movement! Navi froze in disbelief. It worked! It actually worked!

As a test, Navi flew to the other statues in the room and tried it. All of them responded just the same.

_If I can act like the Dominion Rod, can I make the statues fly?_

Navi flapped her wings harder than ever, and laughed hard as the statue she was currently inhabiting floated off the floor. As the statue became lighter, she glided up, down, up down, wildly around the room.

After a minute of insane fun, Navi pulled herself out of the statue and stared at it. She looked at the abandoned Dominion Rod on the floor, and then herself.

Navi laughed again, her decision obvious. She picked the Rod up off the floor and put it back in the chest. Then, she flew back into the bell and transported both the statue and herself to the front of the Temple.

-----------------------------------------------

"You are already leaving this land of Hyrule, aren't you?"

Princess Zelda stood in front of Link, but not facing him. Link nodded, gripping Epona's reins tightly.

Zelda turned around, hands held together. "Even though it was only a short time, I feel as if I've known you forever," she said wistfully. Indeed, in just the short time together, about a week, the two had become fast friends, as if they had been so since birth. "I'll never forget the days we spent together in Hyrule...And I believe in my heart that a day will come when I shall meet you again. Until that day comes, please...take this," Zelda said, holding out the sacred Ocarina of Time.

Link looked up, startled. Zelda's smile was one of a dear friend, wishing only the best, yet trying to contain sadness. "I am praying..." Zelda said softly. "I am praying that your journey be a safe one. If something should happen to you, remember this song. This song reminds me of us," she told Link, pressing the Ocarina to her lips.

Link already knew the song she played, but did not comment on it. It was the Song of Time.

Zelda finished playing, and gave the Ocarina to Link for him to try. He played it perfectly, ingrained in his mind from seven years worth of time.

Zelda nodded in affirmation as Link climbed up onto Epona. Without a backwards glance, he walked away into the rain, oblivious to the change in Zelda's face, and her small, half-hearted wave.

"The Goddess of Time is protecting you," she called softly. "If you play the Song of Time, she will aid you..."

------------------------------------------------------

Exhausted, Navi emerged out a window into the gray day and the rain, the real exit to the Temple of Time.

It had been a week since Navi had left Link at a false window, in the hopes that she would meet him when he returned home. The sun was setting and rain was pouring in buckets and the air was growing cold and moist, but Navi braved it all, not wanting to waste a moment more on another _giant spider_. As fun as crushing that stupid Armogohma in those enormous statues had been, Navi had had enough adventure.

As the lush green forest surrounded her, Navi sighed in contentment, brimming with nostalgia. The familiar strains of Saria's Song filled Navi's small ears as she flew through Lost Woods. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two giggling fairies: a yellow girl and a purple boy. They appeared not to have Kokiri companions, like several other of Navi's friends, and Navi smiled ahd flew by.

Several other fairies gave Navi strange looks as she reemerged in the Kokiri Forest, ranging from shock to fear, from happy to sad and angry. Link had just left to find her, and here she was! But where was he?

Navi ignored the glances, brushing them off as confusion for her week of absence. Like the day she had met Link, she glided over everyone and everything until she had flown through his window. "Link? Link!" she called, flying back and forth through his small tree house.

Only silence answered her calls.

--------------------------------------------

A Hylian, clothed in a strange green tunic and matched with an odd green cap, rode his horse through Hyrule Field. Weary and homesick beyond what he had once though capable of feeling, the young man had decided to take a break from his quest and rest at home. It may be a day or a week, but even the legendary Hero of Time needed rest.

He had greeted Zelda after coming into Hyrule from the north, and she looked exactly as he knew she would. She was beautiful, there was no denying it, but his purpose had been hammered into his head for seven years, and there was no breaking his will. As good a friend as she was, he had to find another just as dear.

Just like the day he left, the sky was a monotonous blanket of gray. However, the rain was falling softer than that day. Hyrule Field seemed so small now. Hyrule seemed small. Maybe it was because now he viewed Hyrule from the outside, as he had been all over the world and beyond.

It had been so long since he'd packed his bags and departed, only to end up in Termina, aided once again by a fairy. Though he had enjoyed his time with Tatl, she definitely couldn't replace his blue friend, who had helped him, in his opinion, so much more.

Lush green woods greeted him with rustling leaves, dripping water, and the chirping of birds and insects. He was home.

How he'd missed this place. And how he hadn't.

Link stopped Epona at the entrance to Kokiri Forest and walked across the bridge alone. Childish curiosity greeted him in the form of the wide-eyed Kokiri, who had rarely ever seen a grown-up before. Link did not see Saria or Mido. Not that he wanted to. It was better to stay as little as possible and keep the memories of the place in the back of his mind, like he had for seven years. After all, he was going to go out again in less that a week, to find another land where Navi could be hiding.

The tree house seemed closer to the ground than before. Only two feet prevented Link from simply jumping up to his house. He climbed up the ladder, nostalgia and dread building in him for what he would see on the other side of the door. His room, untouched, covered in dust, the home of the forest creatures. Link paused outside the door, waiting for eternity to pass before he opened it.

And then he heard it.

The _whoosh_, the tinkling of a fairy flying. It came from behind the door.

Was it Navi? Was it a stray fairy? A _S_tray Fairy? His imagination? Eternity would have to wait. Link grasped the handle of the door, almost yanking it off the hinges in his haste.

A blue fairy, who had been reading one of Link's few books, looked up and paused, motionless, in midair. Link stood in the doorway, wide-eyed, jaw slack. The two long-lost friends gaped at each other for a moment, before the fairy launched herself at the hero, and broke the silence with a much-missed, joyful yell.

"Link!"

* * *

Aww... so cute.

The fairies' abilities are all crack from my hyperactive imagination. Yeah, So Tatl and Tael could push Epona over, so fairies are insanely strong. Fairies' light looks impervious, so it is. Navi always flies through things during the game to lock onto enemies, so she can post-game. And, well, yeah... her yelling can get annoying.

I am a Navi fan, and I HATE HOW SHE LEAVES!!!

Well, what do you think? ...REVIEW!!! IT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE MORE!!!


End file.
